Mi cerezo
by Torbellino-san
Summary: En una noche fría de invierno, un joven vengador, corriendo entre el bosque tan solo para cumplir su objetivo pero algo hará que se retrase un poco. "Ya quiero cumplir mi venganza para volver contigo, mi cerezo".


**Mi cerezo**

Podía sentir como la nieve golpeaba mi rostro, sentía el frió calar mis huesos, al parecer que llevar solo una capa y una bufanda como abrigo no servían de mucho. Sin duda que hacia frió ese día y no lo disfrute mucho pero no me tenía que desencentrar de mi objetivo, ya estaba muy cerca de mi destino. Corría sin parar, saltando de rama en rama.

Seguí así hasta que algo me hizo que me detuviera, _rosa,_ ese color, simplemente una mezcla del carmesí de la sangre y el blanco de la helada nieve, siempre me hacía recordar a una sola persona. De repente escuche una voz tan dulce, cálida y compresiva, eso hizo que terminara de confirmar mi suposición y era que cada cosa que escuche y vi le pertenecían a una persona y esa era…

-Sakura- susurre, caminando a donde provenía esa voz, cada vez que avanzaba podía escuchar más voces y como estas se hacían más fuertes.

-Ya te lo dije, Kakashi- pude ver que quien dijo eso, fue ese sensei con cejas muy grandes creo que se llamaba Gai- no me dejare vencer por vos, ya que yo Maito Gai soy tu rival eterno.

-Si, si- dijo sin importancia mi ex-sensei- Y yo ya te dije que dejes esto- decía el peli-plata arriba de una cejotas boca-bajo en el suelo y con el Hateke sentado en su espalda.

-Usted puede Gai-sensei, tiene todo mi apoyo- trato de alentar un chico que era una versión más joven y más estúpida (claro, si eso fuera posible) del Maito.

-Ohh, Lee- empezó a decir con ojos de cachorro y lagrimas.

Oh, no, esto me trae mala espina.

-Gai- sensei- le empezó a seguir Lee con la misma expresión de su superior.

-Lee.

Esto sí que es malo.

\- Gai- sensei.

-Lee.

\- Gai- sensei

-Lee.

Decían mientras les aparecía de fondo una cascada. En serio no entiendo como hacen eso.

-Oh, ya cállense los dos- grito el único miembro femenino del equipo de Maito.

-Si, por favor- le siguió una chica de una colita un mechón de pelo tapándole el ojo derecho.

Al parecer estaban los nueves novatos, con el equipo de Gai, los de Suna y ese rarito que se parecía algo a mí.

-Sí, por favor- escuche una voz suplicando y su fuente era justo de la persona por la que me acerque en primer lugar- Gai-sensei usted es adulto y Lee-san ya tienes 20 años, ¡MADUREN DE UNA VEZ!- les grito Sakura para después dirigirse asía su bolsa de dormir.

-Sí, creo que será mejor descansar- dijo Kakashi también preparándose acostar como los otros- Mañana por la mañana saldremos a buscar información.

-¡HAI!-respondieron todos al unisonó.

Espere a que todos se duerman y para mi suerte a quien le toco el tercer turno era Sakura. Ya me había retrasado y puede ser que Itachi se haya marchado hace tiempo donde se encontraba, pero a esa altura de la situación no podía mandar todo caño.

Ella se encontraba sentada y con la espalda apoyada en una roca, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, con una manta tapándola de la cintura para abajo. Se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que la llame.

-Sakura-dije su nombre tan despacio como pude, no me aguantaba más para gritárselo pero no quería despertar a los otros y empezar una batalla inútil.

-¿Eh?-parece que al fin bajo de su nube-¿Sasuke?- pregunto algo desconcertada de mi presencia.

-Hmp ¿y qué paso con el kun? ¿eh, _Sa-ku-ra_?- pronuncie su nombre con tranquilidad y enmarcando cada silaba.

-¿Pero qué mierda haces acá?- pregunto esta vez con agresividad mientras se levantaba y se ponía a la defensiva.

-Vaya, esa no es la forma de hablar de mujer- dije con arrogancia y una mirada de superioridad mientras me iba acercando lentamente así ella.

-Aléjate, Uchiha- pronuncio lo ultimo amargamente.

-Hmp- la ignore y seguí acercándome cada vez más.

-Te dije que te alejes- dijo esto mientras se tiro contra mí y con su puño derecho cargado de chakra, sabía muy bien sobre su fuerza inhumana ensañada por su maestra, la hokage, y también pude ser testigo de su furia.

Antes de que me tocara en un movimiento rápido aprisione su mano derecha inmovilizándola y acorralándola contra la roca, donde antes estaba apoyada, y mi cuerpo.

-Sa…su…sasuke- le costó pronunciar mi nombre y tenía la respiración agitada, igual o más que yo.

-No, sabes cuánto estuve esperando este momento, donde nadie interrumpa o moleste nuestro reencuentro- empecé dejar mi orgullo de lado y cada una de las palabras se las susurre en el oído solo para que ella las ollera y nadie más.

-Sasuke-kun- susurro apenas fue audible para mi, sonreí con arrogancia como sabia hacerlo- Yo…yo- empezó a tartamudear otra vez, así se parecía a la Hyuga- Yo quiero decirte que bueno…eh… que…-pero no termino ya que yo la corte, besándola primero lo más delicado que pude después de tener su respuesta lo profundice más, me separe un poco de ella, pero solo un poco, para tomar aire.

-Ya lo sé- dije antes de volver a besarla con pasión. Estuvimos así como tres minutos o tal vez fueron diez pero eso no importaba en ese momento, era tan placentero sentir ese dulce sabor a cereza que estaba de sus dulces y suaves labios pero todo lo bueno tenía que acabar, empecé a pensar por qué tenemos que tener pulmones y su necesidad de aire, y así nos tuvimos que separar pero lo hicimos lentamente solo para que dure un poco de más tiempo.

Me quede mirando fijamente sus ojos jade, me podía hundir en ellos sin ningún problema, esos ojos me dejaban idiotizado, como su sonrisa, su rostro, su cabello, su figura, su todo.

Pero recordé de algo muy importante además de esto y eso era: Itachi, al principio lo estaba buscando y no lo podía dejar escapar tal como la peli-rosa entre mis brazos, no me podía dejar que me valla pero tenía que cumplir mi venganza. Bese sus labios delicadamente por última vez.

-Gracias, Sakura- fue lo último que le dije antes de desaparecer.

-No, hay de que, yo siempre te estaré esperando, Sasuke-kun- la pude oír desde la rama de un árbol para después verla antes de partir hacia otra dirección.

" _Ya quiero cumplir mi venganza para volver contigo, mi cerezo"._

* * *

 **Ya se, me quedo corto pero este es mi primer fanfic. Voy a seguir escribiendo ya que hacer este me gusto y mucho.**

 **Jajajaj bueno hasta la próxima.**


End file.
